Potted Love Notes
by averageteenhunger
Summary: Love comes in different sizes, shapes, colors, and wrappers, and what do you know, his comes from POTS. Sasusaku as usual, Enjoy!


**Summary**: He confesses to her every single day and she receives them every single time. Sasusaku as usual, Enjoy! A tribute to all my reviewers! (Although they're not that many)

These are some of my stories and the ones who reviewed:

Shame: **sandwich-chan**, **CCRox4Eva, frumpyrox, Superhinata, The Legendary Kanin**

Sasuke's so Cheesy**:** **eljah.2, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, frumpyrox, 2plus2is4, Strawberry Lulz, xBrokenxDreamsx, candyluver, x0kiss.**

Name plate**: teme-kun, eljah.2, Strawberry Lulz, -Lovely-Ice-, eMoGurlzz, NejiTenfanforever, x0kiss.**

Nail Polish love: **X.ScOrPiOn.X, frumpyrox, Strawberry Lulz, melba, jiijisuck**

Happy Crazy Mother's day**: PieciesHateScorpios, L., Strawberry Lulz, -Lovely-Ice-, frumpyrox, kattylin**

Fight for love: **Rae Ahn Mae, inujenzy, eljah.2, alayneni, Sakura 8D, aiisha101**

Cookie dough:** eljah.2, narutolover86, x0kiss.**

Friendster: **ApplelovesApple, The Legendary Kanin, HoLLoW-ThiRsTy-GirL28, rogelixo, liclan99, Kesoo-chan, xBrokenxDreamsx, alayneni, Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish, Strawberry Lulz, minterella, candyluver, XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX ,you'vegotnoidea23, BlackRain105, LoNeLy-GiRl14, x0kiss.**

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny, okie dokie?

**Note:** Thank you to those who reviewed and will be reviewing, peace out!

* * *

She woke up with the sun's bright rays glowing at her face, she stands up and walks away from the confines of her warm sheets to the bathroom where she stays for a period of time -the girl is hygiene-obsessed- after doing her bathroom priorities she walked out of her room to her beloved kitchen -she loves to cook- whipping a batch of bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice for herself.

She was wearing a cute plain white sundress along with a silver necklace with a cherry blossom charm and plain white flats, you might b thinking, this is so plain, this is what people usually do in the morning.

But definitely not for **Sakura Haruno**.

'_Its almost time!'_ Sakura thought.

You see, Sakura **always** receives a pot of plant or flower usually a bunch of **Gorse**, a flower which means **love in all seasons **but on special occasions the flower changes but is still found on her doorstep with a note attached to it at 7:00 o'clock sharp, and when I say always, I mean** every single day**! To her friends this act seems so creepy and strange at the same time but again, not for Sakura, She finds it very romantic and sweet and she knows that he, yes He –she knew because of the first plant he gave her- cares truly for her.

She was feeling excited, she always does whenever it was time for her potted flowers to arrive, she has this excited, happy, bubbly feeling in her stomach whenever she gets her potted plant, it always puts her in a good mood cause everyday she feels loved.

She was feeling 'extra happy', why you ask? Oh, nothing, because its just her 20th birthday today and it's the anniversary of her 'potted love notes'-she named it herself- She started receiving these 'potted love notes' when she was 16 turning 17 it means it was also her birthday at that time.

She opened her front door expecting to see a pot of flower on top of her welcome mat where her so called 'secret lover' – she insisted on calling him that – naturally puts it.

Her heart broke when she saw no flower pot on her doorstep, its like all her happy aura was zapped away from her leaving only sadness and disappointment, but she didn't lose all hope, she waited for her pot of flowers to come but it was already past lunch time and her flowers haven't arrive yet, she was feeling so down.

'_What could be the problem? Where's my flower?'  
_

She left her house feeling down on the dumps, she walked to the park and sat on an empty swing thinking of the days when she receives the flowers…

* * *

**  
FLASHBACK**

_It was her seventeenth birthday and she was skipping on the sidewalk to her house where she lives alone, her parents were rarely home though, and she's quite used to it, she just came home from work which was her after school routine, her friends greeted her a happy birthday cheerfully and even invited her to celebrate it with their treat, but Sakura declined saying that she was used to celebrating it alone although she was truly grateful for their efforts._

_When she was in front of her house, she saw a pot of what seemed to be like __**Purple Lilacs **__which means __**First emotions of love**__ seating innocently on top of her welcome mat, and from the looks of it, it was placed there intentionally and was there after she went to school around 7am. She picked up the pot and searched for any identification of whom its from, she found a piece of paper at the plant's base and when she saw what was inscribed, she was shocked, written were the words,  
_

_**('Otanjobou Omedetou Gozaimasu, Sakura-hime')**_

(Happy Birthday Princess Sakura)

_She kept the flower pot on top of her dining table and watered it every day, she loved her first potted love note. _

_She kept receiving potted flowers everyday since then, on normal days it was Gorse, with a note asking about her, how she's been, what she's been doing and stuff that basically concerns her, she always replies with a note of her own, she sticks the note on her front door and when morning comes the note is gone but there is a new pot._

_Last Christmas she received a pot of __**Red Carnations**__ which literally means __**My heart Aches for you **__but__what's unusual is the note, it said:_

_**('Meri-Kurisumasu Sakura-hime, I hope you like it')**_

(Merry Christmas Princess Sakura, I hope you like it)

_At first she thought that He was referring to the flower, but when she placed the pot on top of her table where her friends are, Ino spotted a necklace dangling on one of the Carnations.  
_

"_Kura, there's a necklace on your flower!"  
_

_Sakura hurriedly went back to her pot of Carnations and found a gleaming silver necklace with a Sakura blossom as a charm, She was so happy,  
_

'_So that's what he meant' She thought to herself  
_

_She really treasures every flower He gives her and slowly but surely she falls in love with him, and although she still is unaware of his identity she doesn't mind, she knows that someday, they will meet.  
_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

She was still sitting on the swing when she noticed that it was already dark, she had to go home for dinner and its already past 6pm, she still had work tomorrow so she should go to sleep early too.

She had duties and responsibilities yet Her happiness only lies with the potted plants that she receives, she stopped just near her house and stared at the stars when something wet ran down her cheeks, she was crying.

'_Why am I crying? Do I miss my flower pot that much?_' She thought

And again she remembered the days wherein she would take care of her mini garden where all her flower pots rests and sometimes when she feels lonely and blue she would even talk to them,

'_Who am I kidding? Of course I miss it.' _She admitted

Only a few more steps and she should be in front of her house but when she looked ahead, there was a man whom was holding something she's familiar with but not quite sure because the man was having half of his back facing her so she took a closer look, and when she was about to take a step the young man faced her,

She was stunned! The man was Handsome to say the least, He was tall, has broad shoulders and chest, pale was his skin's color, his hair was spiked in a very unusual way, his eyes were like smoldering onyx orbs and his face blank and unmoving, he was sporting a dark blue shirt that has a weird fan emblem on it and washed denim jeans with a pair of rubber shoes.

'_Wow...'  
_

She was shocked to find a very stunning man in front of her house but what surprised her most was what he was holding it was…a potted plant.

She couldn't move, finally! She met him, her secret lover, her only love, and the one who cared for her for 3 years now. Standing in front of her at exactly 7:00 o'clock .

The man stepped closer, their faces only a few meters apart he handed her the pot of **Forget-me-not** flowers. Oh she knew what that meant, but still it did not stop her from being astonished when the man spoke in a very masculine but velvety smooth voice…

"Daisuki dayo, Zutto issho-ni itai, kekkon-shite kureru?"

(I love You, I wanna stay with you forever, and will you marry me?)

Sakura didn't waste any time and replied,

"Hai, Itsumademo, Watashi-wa anata-no mono"

(Yes, Forever, I'm yours)

The guy gave her a ring that matches her necklace, a silver band with a Cherry blossom in the middle. The guy hugged her, Sakura pulled back a little stared into his deep dark eyes and kissed him long and fervently.

…

…

…

…

...

...

Funny how love works.

And even when they're already together,

Who said he stopped giving her Potted Love Notes?

…

…

…

…

**OWARI**

…

* * *

**Me**: Yatta! Its done, this has been bugging me for a while.

**Sakura:** Wow, I didn't know you could write that way.

**Me:** Me neither, haha, I hope it turned out well.

**Sasuke:** It did not! Why was my name not said?! And you're referring to me as 'the guy' or 'the man',WTH?!

**Me**: Baka! Its for the readers to find out! Besides! I gave clues dumb-o! or would you rather I pair her up with someone else?!

**Sakura**: les-chan is right Sasuke-kun

**Me**: I might do a sequel if there are quite a number of reviews.

**Sasuke**: Whatever! Hmph, Read and Review. And Sakura is mine damnit!

**Forget-Me--Not Flower:** Means True Love!


End file.
